Forum:Caroline Chevalier
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Caroline Rainelle Chevalier Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Lavoie, Canada Birth date: Character date of birth ''' 2 August, 1994 '''Blood purity: Character blood status Half-blood Species: Character species Part-veela Mother: ' Mirabelle Breckendrige '''Father: ' Benjamin Chevalier '''Siblings: N/A Other important figures: N/A History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Born in Lavoie, Canada, on 2nd August, 1994, Caroline Chevalier 'is the only daughter of Benjamin Chevalier, a Canadian half-blood wizard and half-Veela with French and Icelandic descent, and Mirabelle Breckenridge, an American pure-blood witch with Australian ancestry. The birth of Caroline was an accident when Benjamin and Mirabelle had just dated each other for a year and a half, but they were happy about it. The got married a month after Caroline was born. As much as Mirabelle and Benjamin love their baby daughter, they are both workaholics - they were both Aurors before Caroline's birth but Benjamin quit his job and became a shop owner in order to look after Caroline. However, he couldn't really stand the boredom of it. The two often argued because of this. When Caroline was three, Benjamin finally decided to leave his daughter to the hands of a nanny and accept the offer from the Ministry as an Auror. This decision has brought him less time to spend with his daughter. As compensation, Benjamin and Mirabelle satisfied almost every thing that Caroline asked for - except the request for more family time. Believing that her shortcomings and imperfection are the reasons for her parents' inattention, Caroline often feels inferior about herself despite her confident exterior. To much of her dismay, her parents divorced when she was 10. Mirabelle moved out of the house and settled down in the city. In weekdays, Caroline stayed at where she was currently living in; in weekends, she stayed overnight at her mum's place. Though, it wasn't much a big difference for her - afterall, both of her parents are still too busy to look after her. At the age of 11, she was accepted by the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic like her father once was. Upon completing her Beauxbatons education with satisfactory results, she returned back to Canada for further studies in the International Academy of Magic. '''Strengths: 3+ ' Confident, independent and generous. 'Weaknesses: 3+ ' Nerotically perfectionistic, dramatic and insecure. '''Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) A bit of a drama queen, enjoying being under spotlights but generally good in nature, Caroline is a half-blood witch with Veela blood flowing in her veins. Probably because of the lack of attention from her parents in person, Caroline craves for attention not only in the public, but also at home - she's quite successful in the former one, but not so much when it comes to the latter one. Though, despite her independent and confident exterior, she's often stressed by the feeling of inferiority, believing that this is the reason for her parents' inattention - and this sometimes make her into an overachiever. Caroline is an insecure and slightly neurotic perfectionist, who often feels uncomfortable with even minor imperfections - not until she points it out will she feels better about it. She's sociable, good at leading (more like she enjoys doing so) and organizing different activities and campaigns, but she often comes off as bossy and demanding to the others because of her streaks of perfectionism and stubbornness. As anyone who enjoys being the center of attention does, Caroline does care about clothes, shoes and doing makeup (probably too much sometimes). Though she's not those who bury their noses in books, she's much more intelligent than she looks. She knows well how to stay out of troubles and studies has never been a problem of hers. As annoying and self-centered as she appears to be, she has a caring nature and is loyal to her friends. She would do anything for them. She's generous and helpful - as long as you ask her for help nicely, it's unlikely that you will get a "no" for answer. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Caroline is a Canadian with Australian, American, French and Icelandic descent. Being a part-veela, she's naturally attractive with her father's big beautiful blue eyes and pixie blonde hair - the two features that she's secretly proud of. With a slim figure, she stands 5 feet 9 inches, weighing about 120 lbs. To her, appearance does matter. She spends quite a lot of time on fashion (and shopping), always dressing chicly with great fashion sense. Her model is Sophie Sumner. Student or Graduate: Current student (Ninth) Roleplayed by: Username ChocoKat Timestamp : 16:03, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Approved